Halloween
by Silver Angell
Summary: Stiles vient de recevoir la pire invitation de sa vie. Il va devoir fêter Halloween. Il hait cette fête pour de bonnes raisons. Les anciennes peurs reviennent. Warning : Sterek et lime. Si les relations entre hommes ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas la suite. Crédit image : Dessin de Panthakitty sur DeviantArt


_Voici un One shot écrit spécialement pour Halloween. Comme toujours, vous pouvez retrouver ce texte, illustré sur fantasystories sur Wordpress Attention lime ^^_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Le détournement de l'histoire, de mon invention._

* * *

La fin octobre approchait, cela se sentait dans la vitrine des magasins. Les citrouilles, sorcières et autres décors orange fleurissaient de partout. Stiles n'aimait pas cette période. Il la haïssait plus que tout. Le soir d'halloween tout particulièrement. Enfant, il était toujours celui qui récoltait le moins de friandises. Même s'il arrivait à s'incruster avec un groupe d'enfants, là où les autres recevaient une bonne poignée de bonbons, on ne lui en donnait qu'un ou deux, voire rien. Comme si c'était bien suffisant pour lui. L'éternel Charlie Brown. Quand il eut passé l'âge de ces quêtes enfantines, il avait tout simplement rayé cette date des fêtes à faire. Et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Depuis, à Halloween les bonbons, il se les achetait lui-même et se faisait une orgie de sucre seul devant un bon DVD.

Seulement voilà, vous avez beau prendre toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous en détourner. La belle Lydia organisait une fête chez elle à l'occasion de la fête des morts. Et on ne rate pas une fête de Lydia ! On ne dit pas non à Lydia. On ne formule même pas une simple négation, ni en pensée ni en mot. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, l'adolescent irait, résigné tel un condamné à mort. Ils étaient plus vieux, plus matures, il avait eu une seconde d'espoir pour que cela soit sympa, si la jeune femme n'avait pas imposé les déguisements de chacun. Qu'elle avait soi-disant tiré au sort avec des étiquettes dans un chapeau. Cependant, Stiles était sure qu'elle avait sciemment choisit le sien. Sur son carton d'invitation noir et orange, le message était clair. Ce soir-là, il serait : le petit cochon du conte des trois petits cochon. Mais quel rapport avec Halloween ? Avait-il demandé à Lydia. Espérant infléchir son amie sur une tenue plus classique. Pourquoi pas un zombi avait-il plaidé. Il ferait le zombi à merveille ! Non, on a déjà un zombi, avait-elle répondu régalienne. Une seule personne par catégorie, sinon cela devient un élevage. Ne te plains pas, lui avait-elle dit, Scott doit se déguiser en Bambi. Dans son désespoir, Stiles aurait préféré le faon au cochon…

« - Bon, ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort » marmonna Stiles dans le rayon adapté du magasin de farce et attrape de la ville.

Il regardait d'un air désabusé les masques. Il y avait un vaste choix. Il était clair qu'il aurait préféré se planquer sous le marque de squelette qui lui faisait face. Stiles recula un peu, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des différents masques et accessoires proposés. Il butta ainsi contre quelqu'un. « Désolé » dit-il en se retournant. Il se retrouva le nez dans le dos d'une veste de cuir noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Stiles recula brutalement se vautrant contre l'étal de masques. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait déjà bien assez honte ! Et voilà que Derek Hale le regardait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. L'adolescent rougit. L'alpha se baissa vers lui, réajustant la perruque blonde de princesse qui était tombée sur sa tête. La loi de l'emmerdement maximum…

«- Hum ! Tu es sublime en Cendrillon Stiles. Murmura-t-il en souriant franchement.

- Vas te faire ! Dit Stiles repoussant sa main.

- Oh ! Elle a du répondant la jeune fille, répliqua Derek que la situation amusait de plus en plus.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la jeune fille ! Et toi tu cherches une tenue SM en cuir clouté ? »

Stiles sut en finissant sa phrase, qu'une fois encore il aurait dû se taire et réfléchir avant de parler. Le regard de l'alpha ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux bleu-vert.

« - Oui et il me manque un esclave, tu ne voudrais pas…

- Dégages tes sales pattes de là ! »

Stiles se redressa et partit aussi calmement que possible. Il avait envie de courir. De fuir cette situation embarrassante et humiliante. Ses relations avec le chef de la meute étaient toujours faites de conflits, voir de coups. Toujours à se chercher et se lancer des piques. Stiles avait peur de Derek, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Au lieu d'adopter un profil bas, il ajoutait toujours le mot de trop. Celui qui mettait Derek en rogne. Mais Stiles était Stiles. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il agaçait, énervait. Seul son ami Scott arrivait à passer outre le comportement de l'adolescent. Il avait bien essayé de changer, de se forcer, de la fermer ! Car il le savait parfaitement. S'il était considéré comme un loser ou un débile par les autres, c'était bien à cause de ce caractère impulsif. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, le naturel revenait au galop. Seul Scott l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était. Bien que parfois, Stiles se demandait si son ami ne trainait pas avec lui juste parce que lui aussi avait été rejeté par les autres. Les deux loosers du lycée… D'ailleurs depuis que Scott avait trouvé Allison, il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent seul. Seul avec ses sombres pensées, son sombre passé. « Maman où es-tu ? »

Toutes ces cogitations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. La fête qui arrivait à grand pas avec ce déguisement ridicule n'arrangeait pas son stress. Lui rappelant les humiliations de son enfance. Trop énervé, l'adolescent passa par le parc qui était désert en cette fin d'octobre. Il s'assit sur un des bancs face au petit étang. Regardant ses pieds et ses lacets défaits. Puis ce fut trop fort, trop dur. Vint le raz de marée, la lame de fond qui vous emporte. La boule qui grossissait dans son ventre l'oppressait à s'en plier en deux de douleur. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Bientôt le jeune homme eut le visage inondé de pleurs et de morve. Il pleurait à gros sanglot comme un jeune enfant, laissant couler son désespoir au sol. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, il n'y avait personne. Personne dans ce froid d'automne. Les gens étaient ensemble, riants d'avance à leurs déguisements. Se préparant à la fête qui arrivait. Ils étaient joyeux eux, ensemble... Au bout d'une heure, Stiles avait mal à la tête d'avoir tant pleuré. Ses yeux le brulaient. Ses larmes taries. Il se releva et se moucha. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, il se mit en route vers sa maison. Il reviendrait demain pour ce maudit déguisement. Espérant ne pas croiser de nouveau quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il savait pourtant, que le soir d'Halloween, il devrait faire face aux regards des autres. Comme avant, quand il était gosse. Les autres qui riaient de lui qui riraient de lui. Cela recommençait… cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Cette mise à l'écart… Cette solitude, cette douleur. Marre, il en avait marre d'être Stiles Stilinsky, le raté.

Derek avait regardé le carton d'invitation aux couleurs explicites d'un air dubitatif. Pourquoi recevait-il ce genre d'invitation ? Pourquoi Lydia pensait-elle, qu'il fréquenterait ce genre de mondanité. De plus, le déguisement imposé lui avait arraché une grimace. Il posa l'invitation sur la pile de papier destinée à la poubelle. Tout loup garou qu'il était, le jeune homme était très respectueux du tri sélectif. Et râlait constamment sur les louveteaux de sa meute qui jetaient tout et n'importe où. D'ailleurs il devait les rejoindre dans le hangar désaffecté qui leur servait de base d'entrainement. Toute la bande était déjà là à son arrivée. Les jeunes loups étaient excités comme des chiots. Derek compris vite l'objet de leur discussion animée en voyant les cartons oranges et noirs qu'ils avaient en mains.

« - Derek ! Dit Erica. Lydia organise une fête sympa pour la soirée d'halloween.

- Et le déguisement est imposé, pouffa Isaac.

- Ca va être d'enfer, finit Boyd dans un éclat de rire machiavélique. Lui d'habitude si réservé.

- Imagine Isaac en Cendrillon ! » S'exclama Erica.

Derek leva un sourcil étonné devant la mine de son bêta qui semblait prendre cette mise à l'épreuve avec bonhommie. Se déguiser en fille n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Et il semblait même prêt à coller au mieux à son personnage.

« - Faudra que tu m'aides pour le maquillage, dit-il à la jeune femme.

- T'inquiètes pas, Isaac, tu seras la plus belle du bal ! » S'esclaffa la louve.

Erica n'en pouvait plus. Elle riait très fort. Se réjouissant d'avance de la fête.

« - Et toi Derek ? Tu dois te déguiser en quoi ? Demanda Isaac.

- Je ne participe pas à ce genre de débilité, merci. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Rho ! Aller ! Plaida Isaac. Tu pourras voir Erica en zombie et Boyd en Satan. »

Leur joie était sincère. Derek se dit que cela était une bonne chose. Les derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour la meute. Entre l'histoire de Jackson transformé en kanima, ou bien cette meute constituée d'Alpha qui était venue mettre le souk à Beacon Hills en général et dans sa meute en particulier. C'est vrai, qu'un peu de détente et de gaieté ferait du bien à tout le monde. Surtout que c'était calme pour l'instant. Les jeunes pouvaient enfin vivre leur vie sans être constamment en train de risquer leur peau la nuit. L'allégresse de sa meute était communicative et finit par décider l'alpha de participer à cette fête. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Lui aussi avait besoin de se détendre et de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps…

« - Alors tu viendras ? Insista Erica.

- Ok ok ! Je viendrais.

- Et tu seras déguisé en quoi ? Demanda Isaac.

- Tu le verras bien en temps voulu. » Répliqua Derek.

Les trois bêtas partir après la séance d'entrainement discutant de projets pour leurs futurs costumes. Derek se dit qu'il allait devoir aussi se préoccuper du sien. Mais à quoi avait donc pensé Lydia en lui collant ce personnage ?! Ce fut le lendemain en fin d'après-midi qu'il se rendit dans ce fameux magasin de farces et attrapes qui offrait aussi une belle collection de déguisement. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts et tous les âges. Derek était dubitatif quant au côté pratique de ce qu'il trouvait. Il allait crever de chaud là-dessous ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentit bousculé. Quelqu'un venait de lui rentrer dedans. Il se voyait déjà devoir expliquer la raison de sa présence dans ce magasin si par malheur c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il reconnut la voix de la personne qui s'excusait et soupira. De tout Beacon Hills, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Stiles Stilinsky ! Ce que ce jeune homme pouvait l'agacer ! Il se retourna, prêt à mordre, du moins en paroles. L'adolescent s'était empêtré dans le présentoir derrière lui. Quel maladroit, comme toujours ! Une perruque avec deux tresses blondes lui était tombée sur la tête. Avec la tête d'ahuri qu'il faisait, le spectacle fit rire l'alpha qui en rajouta. Il se pencha vers lui et lui ajusta ce couvre-chef impromptu sur le crane. Il lut l'énervement dans les yeux de Stiles. Derek jubila. Enfin mouché cet insupportable adolescent hyperactif. Mais la langue acerbe du jeune ado lui répondit du tac au tac sur ses pseudos penchants SM. Derek enfonça le clou, lui proposant d'être son esclave. Alors qu'il se réjouissait de sa répartie, l'alpha vit une ombre passer dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face. Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles avait fait un bond. Son cœur battait à en exploser. Il l'entendait cogner fort dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Derek pensa que cela devait être douloureux. Il allait dire quelque chose pour dédramatiser la situation. Mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit du magasin en trombe, laissant les masques qu'il avait renversé au sol. Derek pensa à le rattraper un instant puis soupira. Il se baissa et ramassa ce qui était tombé. Il raccrocha la perruque blonde, une tête de lapin et une autre de cochon.

L'alpha tourna encore quinze minutes dans les rayons ce décidant enfin sur ce qu'il devait acheter. Quand il sortit, il sentit que l'air s'était rafraichit. Il y avait peu de gens dehors. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait la solitude. Quoique depuis qu'il avait constitué sa petite meute, il appréciait les moments qu'il passait avec ses bêtas. C'était comme s'il avait une nouvelle famille. Il s'inquiétait d'eux comme s'ils étaient ses enfants ou plutôt ses petits frères et sœurs. Derek avait été heureux de les voir si en joie pour cette fête d'halloween. Tout à ces pensées légères, il partit en direction du parc. Il avait garé sa voiture de l'autre côté. C'est alors qu'il le vit, ou plutôt l'entendit. Stiles. Il était assis sur un banc et regardait le sol. Ses épaules étaient secouées de longs spasmes. Derek était à cents mètres de lui, mais entendait les sanglots comme s'il avait été à côté. Le cœur du jeune homme battait toujours aussi furieusement. La détresse de Stiles était si violente qu'elle prit Derek aux tripes. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du loup. Avait-il poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ? En réfléchissant à la scène dans le magasin, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi de se mettre dans des états pareils. Puis ce n'était pas nouveau qu'ils se lancent mutuellement des paroles acerbes. C'était presque leur mode de communication habituel. Qu'est ce qui mettait Stiles dans cet état ? Derek fit un pas vers le jeune homme, puis s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Se sentait un peu coupable. Ces larmes le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se dit aussi que Stiles serait plus embarrassé qu'autre chose, s'il savait qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Le jeune loup serra les dents et fit un détour pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Le fameux soir arriva. Stiles se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace de sa chambre. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu en rire. Il avait un gros ventre rose, recouvert d'une salopette bleue. On ne distinguait que ses yeux sous cette grosse tête de cochon. Au moins on ne me verra pas rougir, pensa-t-il. En soupirant, il sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir il fit tomber un cadre photo avec son gros ventre. Se retournant brusquement, sa queue en tire-bouchon se prit dans un rideau. Nouveau soupir, il était déjà maladroit de nature, le costume de petit cochon empirait les choses.

« - Ça va être coton pour conduire, marmonna-t-il. J'y vais ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de son père. Celui-ci passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Très réaliste ton costume fiston ! Essaye de ne pas te faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup.

- Papa !

- Passe une bonne soirée fiston ! Et soit prudent sur la route.»

Malgré la boutade, les paroles sincères de son père avaient redonné le moral au jeune homme. C'est le cœur plus serein qu'il passa prendre Scott chez lui. En voyant le Bambi maladif qui entra dans sa jeep, les craintes de Stiles s'envolèrent. Scott avait l'air d'une victime.

« - Faut passer prendre Allison, dit celui-ci.

- Ok, on y va. Elle est déguisée en quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

- En Mortica Adams…

- Brrr ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça lui va comme un gant !

- Stiles ! S'offusqua Scott.»

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison familiale des Argent, une silhouette filiforme les attendait. Scott avait averti Allison qu'ils arrivaient. La jeune femme était devant le perron, elle portait une longue robe noire qui mettait sa belle silhouette en valeur et tenait un porte-cigarette de 30 cm. Ses ongles étaient laqués de noir. Scott descendit de la jeep, pour qu'elle puisse monter à l'arrière. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et son rouge à lèvre noir changeait totalement la jeune chasseresse.

« Très réussit, ton déguisement, très… gothique dit Stiles.

- Vous êtes choupinoux tous les deux.

- J'aurai préféré être effrayant que choupinou. Marmonna le fils du sheriff.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Scott. On a l'air de deux idiots ! Sous-entendu, comme d'habitude.

- Mais non vous êtes adorables. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles se garait devant l'allée qui menait à la maison des Martin. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à l'intérieur. On entendait des rires et de la musique. Des silhouettes étranges faisaient des ombres chinoises sur les rideaux des baies vitrées. Les trois amis vinrent sonner à la porte. Celle-ci fut ouverte par un lapin qui portait une énorme montre gousset. Jackson…

« - Le premier qui se marre est mort ! Prévint-il.

- Salut capitaine, dit Scott hilare sous son masque. »

Stiles passa en haussant les épaules. Heureusement, Jackson ne pouvait voir son grand sourire s'étaler sous son masque de cochon. Tout compte fait, il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Scott et Allison le lâchèrent pour aller parler avec Lydia. Celle-ci était déguisée en sorcière avec un panier de pommes rouges au bras. Elle avait même une grosse verrue sur le nez. Un grand soulagement s'empara de Stiles. Certes, il était ridicule en petit cochon, mais tout le monde était au même niveau. Ils n'étaient plus des gosses. L'autodérision était de mise. Il se glissa entre les groupes, observant les costumes des autres. Au passage, les gens lui tiraient sa queue en tire-bouchon, en criant grouik grouik. Au bout de la vingtième fois, Stiles en avait un peu marre. En plus il commençait à avoir chaud sous ce truc rembourré de mousse polyester. Ce fut ce moment-là que la meute de Derek choisit pour arriver. Erica était tout à fait impressionnante en zombie très réaliste, Boyd se tenait à ses côtés, il avait des cornes, un trident et avait peint son visage en rouge. Une queue de diable flottait derrière lui. Stiles rit très fort quand il aperçut Isaac en Cendrillon. Le jeune bêta avait une belle perruque de cheveux blonds. Sur ses pommettes, deux ronds rouges accentuaient sa candeur. Il avait les yeux maquillés. Stiles se dit qu'en fille, Isaac était très séduisant(e). D'autant plus qu'il battait des paupières comme une coquette. C'est ainsi qu'un Danny en vampire arriva et vint planter ses crocs dans la gorge de cette cendrillon d'un soir. Tout le monde s'exclama de joie devant ce spectacle. Danny enleva Cendrillon-Isaac, la cachant dans sa grande cape noire au revers rouge. Chacun jouant son rôle. Le rire de Stiles se figea quand il croisa deux prunelles bleu-vert derrière Erica. Sous son masque, Derek le regardait. L'alpha était déguisé en… grand méchant loup. Ce fut trop pour Stiles. Tout avait bien commencé et le voilà clairement désigné comme la proie, la cible de celui qui lui faisait peur. De celui qu'il craignait sans vraiment en connaitre la raison première. Une terreur irrationnelle s'empara de lui. Il se sentait vulnérable, victime désignée. Il était en nage, étouffant dans ce costume de mousse. Stiles tenta de s'éloigner et faillit s'étaler alors que quelqu'un lui tirait pour la énième fois cette foutue queue en tire-bouchon. Ce n'était plus drôle. Il ne voulait plus jouer, il avait peur. « Maman ! Où es-tu ?»

Dans la maison, au grès des groupes, de petites scénettes se jouaient suivant les rôles des protagonistes. Alors que le cochon pensait avoir mis de la distance entre lui et le loup, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Tout le monde riait. Il se retrouva collé avec le petit chaperon rouge sous laquelle il reconnut une fille du lycée. Ensuite, deux énormes bras recouverts de fourrure noire l'encerclèrent. Stiles se sentit happé et plaqué contre un torse. Contre le loup. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit le masque du loup. Sous les applaudissements des autres, le loup faisait semblant de dévorer le petit cochon. Tout le monde riait fort, regardant ce pauvre cochon se faire dévorer, impuissant.

Le loup l'attaque, Stiles angoisse, a peur, on se moque de lui, il est seul sans bonbon, tous se mélange. Il sent le tournis arriver. Les sons lui parviennent de manière déformée. Sa vision restreinte par le masque le perturbe. Une sueur froide lui glace l'échine. Il se revoit enfant, quand les autres se moquaient de son déguisement. Ca recommence, comme avant. Il est seul au milieu de la foule. De l'air, il manque d'air. Il lève les bras pour se dégager. Mais il n'a plus de force et le loup le serre bien trop fort. Sa vue se trouble avec les larmes qui commencent à couler. Partir, il veut partir de là. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Son cœur lui fait mal. Chaque battement est douloureux. Il va exploser. Il sent l'étreinte du loup faiblir, en profite pour se dégager. Alors que le petit chaperon rouge se jette dans les bras du loup, prenant sa place, qu'il abandonne volontiers. Fuir. Personne ne fait attention au cochon qui s'enfuit. Stiles fonce en aveugle. Renversant çà et là des verres qui trainaient. Enfin, il se trouve devant la porte de derrière, il l'ouvre et s'engouffre dans la nuit fraiche. Le jeune homme n'y voit pas grand-chose, sa vision est brouillée par les larmes. Il retire sa tête de cochon, il suffoque sous ce déguisement. De mémoire, il s'éloigne dans le jardin d'agrément des parents de Lydia, se laissant tomber au pied d'un arbre, le souffle court, à la limite de l'asphyxie. La crise de panique, de terreur, le submerge. Un désespoir profond s'empare de lui. Il sombre.

Erica avait bien rit quand elle avait aperçu Derek arrivait déguisé en grand méchant loup.

« - Cela te va à merveille, dit-elle.

- Grrrr » fit Derek, levant les bras pour lui faire peur. Faisant ainsi encore plus rire la jeune femme.

Boyd s'était interposé avec un rire machiavélique, Satan protégeant son zombie adoré. Isaac s'était présenté à Derek avec une grande robe de princesse bleue azur comme ses yeux. Le jeune bêta lui fit une révérence et papillonna des cils. Derek resta estomaqué de la métamorphose de son louveteau. Le sourire d'Isaac, ses yeux bleus, au milieu de ces longs cheveux blonds firent naitre une chaleur dans le bas ventre de son alpha. Il était « belle » à craquer ! Derek dut se secouer mentalement. Qu'est qui lui prenait à mâter Isaac comme ça ? Il n'avait jamais été de ce bord ! Quand ils se pointèrent chez Lydia, la fête battait son plein. Les déguisements de chacun étaient bien réussis. La décoration de la maison était parfaite, alternant des zones lumineuses et des zones sombres éclairées de bougie. Lydia s'était surpassée. Erica et Isaac firent une grosse impression à leur arrivée. Quand Derek vit Danny s'approcher d'Isaac, il sentit que le jeune homosexuel réagissait aux charmes féminins de son bêta. Isaac se laissa emporter et surtout tripoter sous la grande cape de Danny. Derek souriait, oui venir à cette fête était une bonne idée. Puis soudain il le vit, le cochon, Stiles. Il allait lui faire un signe de la main quand il lut la panique dans les yeux du jeune homme. L'alpha baissa sa patte velue, doutant subitement que Stiles voit dans ces griffes un geste amical. La chose rose s'enfonça dans la maison, disparaissant aux yeux du loup. Quelques secondes après, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit chaperon rouge. La méchante sorcière Lydia au nez à verrue les attrapa et demanda au gros lapin Jackson d'aller chercher le petit cochon. Ils devaient jouer une scène. Derek fut content, cela lui permettrait de faire la paix avec Stiles. Le cochon lui fut jeté en pâture. Derek l'attrapa et l'entoura. C'était difficile avec leur costume respectif rembourré de mousse. L'alpha raffermit donc sa prise et attira le jeune homme contre son torse. Il mima dévorer le pauvre petit cochon, Stiles se débattait mollement. Tout le monde riait et hurlait. Soudain Derek perçu les battements du cœur de Stiles. Il n'allait pas bien. Il entendit aussi que le jeune homme cherchait son souffle. Pas étonnant, lui-même étouffait sous son masque. Il crut entendre un sanglot et relâcha ses bras. Le cochon en profita pour s'enfuir. Il le vit courir vers le fond de la maison, plus paniqué que jamais.

« - Stiles ! » Cria Derek, dont la voix se perdit dans le brouhaha.

Il voulut le rejoindre, mais le petit chaperon rouge se colla dans ses bras, réclamant leur petite scène. L'alpha s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir à la suite de Stiles avant de s'être exécuté. Il dévora donc la jeune fille puis partit dans la direction que le cochon avait prise. Il le suivait à l'odeur. Il sentait la sueur acre de Stiles, il sentait la peur du jeune homme. Enfin il arriva dehors. L'air frais lui fit du bien, il retira son masque de loup. Il était en nage.

« - Stiles ! » Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse, Derek se concentra sur son ouïe et l'entendit. Stiles respirait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Autant dire qu'il ne respirait presque plus. L'alpha se précipita vers lui. Posant son masque de loup sur le sol à côté de celui du cochon. Stiles était assis, adossé à un arbre, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était trempé de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur les tempes. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne semblant pas voir Derek.

« - Stiles ! Ça ne va pas ? Respire mec ! »

Tout en disant cela, il cherchait la fermeture éclair du costume de cochon pour dégager la gorge de Stiles. L'anxiété le rendait maladroit.

« Mais respire bordel, ça va aller, je suis là. »

Enfin il put ouvrir ce foutu costume et dégager le cou du jeune homme. Il était trempé de sueur. Derek passait ses mains sur son visage, son cou pour enlever la sueur et endiguer la vague de frisson qui secouait le jeune homme.

« - Calme toi et respire !

- … peux… pas, peux… plus, croassa Stiles.

- Tout va bien se passer, ça va aller, repris l'alpha avec une voix douce. La détresse de Stiles le bouleversait.

- Laisse-moi…

- Non ! Tu vas mal !

- Laisse-moi… crever…. Murmura l'adolescent, avec un regard perdu.

- …»

L'alpha prit ces mots comme un violent coup de massue. Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il souhaite mourir ? Non le loup ne voulait pas qu'il meure ! Il voulait le voir toujours. Prit d'une idée subite le loup inspira à fond et colla ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent qui se noyait hors de l'eau. Il souffla doucement l'air dans les poumons du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'agita mollement pour se dégager. Reprenant son inspiration Derek recommença. Le souffle de Stiles était toujours si faible, si tenue. Derek continua à lui imposer son air. Lui pinçant le nez pour que le précieux gaz aille dans ses poumons. Les lèvres de l'ado étaient douces et chaudes. Le stress passé, ses sens reprenaient le dessus et l'odeur de Stiles enivra le loup. Petit à petit ses insufflations étaient de moins en moins profondes, pourtant il gardait le contact avec les lèvres du jeune homme. Entre deux bouffées, Stiles le fixa de ses yeux noisette.

« - Tu… te rends compte… que tu poses ta bouche sur celle d'un autre mec ? demanda-t-il la respiration haletante.

- Je m'en fous, il te faut de l'air !

- Mais…

- Et ce n'est pas désagréable, voir étrangement agréable.

- Je ne te… savais pas gay… Murmura Stiles hors d'haleine.

- Je ne le suis pas…, mais je dois reconnaitre que… tu me troubles.

-…

- Vis s'il te plait », murmura Derek.

Derek tenait son visage entre ses mains, le regardait d'un air inquiet, sincère. Sa voix rauque, ces mots, cette attention soudaine, les yeux de Stiles s'humidifièrent et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« - Non ne pleure plus, je suis là. Murmura Derek. Il approcha ses lèvres des yeux du jeune homme et but ses larmes, embrassa ses yeux jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent.

« - Derek… je…

- Chut, » Dit Derek lui collant son pouce sur les lèvres.

L'alpha lui embrassait le front. Il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient redevenus normaux. Avec des gestes tendres, Derek l'entoura de ses bras et le fit basculer contre lui. Stiles se laissa faire, il était trop épuisé pour résister et surtout n'avait pas envie lui de résister. Le loup faisait naitre une nouvelle chaleur en lui. La bouche contre le cou de l'alpha, il se laissait envahir par une sensation de bien-être. Si agréable après ces durs moments. Ces bras fermes qui le tenaient, ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque. « Je dois rêver », pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Ce songe était si doux. Il sentait les baisers de Derek sur sa tempe, son cou. Le loup lui mordillait l'oreille. Dieux que c'était bon. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le dos. Il n'avait que faire de penser que c'était un homme qui provoquait ce désir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Qu'importe, personne ne pouvait voir à quoi il rêvait.

« - Stiles, il faut rentrer, tu es trempé de sueur, et il fait froid. Tu vas être malade. Dit doucement Derek, sans décoller ses lèvres de sa peau.

- Rentrer ? On est où… »

Subitement, Stiles atterri. Il n'était pas en train de rêver. Tous lui revenaient, le déguisement de cochon, Derek en loup, la scène où il le mange, la prison de ses bras, la peur, la fuite, le manque d'air et… l'envie furieuse d'en finir pour toujours. Que cela s'arrête enfin. Puis maintenant la honte. La honte d'avoir aimé le contact des lèvres du loup. La honte d'en vouloir encore.

« - Je… » Murmura-t-il avec un regard désespéré vers l'alpha.

Celui-ci ne résista pas à ce regard de détresse et se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Sa langue cherchant celle de Stiles qui finit par répondre à ce baiser. Quand il sentit la main du loup lui caresser sa nuque moite, le garçon laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Quelqu'un l'aimait, le lui montrait.

« - Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

- Ok, alors on s'en va.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, dit Derek collant leur deux masque dans les mains de Stiles. Puis il souleva le jeune homme et le porta jusqu'à sa camaro garée dans la rue.

- Je peux marcher ! Souffla le cochon.

- Tu as assez fait d'effort pour aujourd'hui. » Répondit le loup.

Il le reposa du côté passager de sa voiture, lui ouvrir la portière, balançant les deux masques sur le siège arrière et aida Stiles à s'installer. Sa tenue de cochon ne lui facilitant pas la chose.

« - Mais ce n'est pas le chemin de ma maison, dit-il au bout d'un moment

- On va chez moi.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ce soir, et je me vois mal débarquer chez toi avec cette tenue. On a l'air de deux cons, autant que cela reste en privé. »

Stiles regarda l'alpha, cette remarque était étrange dans sa bouche. Se traiter lui-même de con. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du loup alpha toujours si froid et impassible. Stiles sourit, il aimait bien ce Derek-là. Sans quitter la route des yeux, Derek tendit la main et prit celle de son passager. Mêlant leurs doigts, il finit le trajet, conduisant d'une main. Stiles était totalement déboussolé par le comportement de l'alpha. Depuis quand celui-là avait-il des penchants pour les hommes, et encore plus pour lui, le fils du sheriff, l'adolescent qui énervait tout le monde ? Stiles soupira et décida de laisser faire. Il avait aimé sentir les mains de Derek sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait que cela recommence. Il rougit sur cette pensée. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela ou que quelqu'un ressente quelque chose pour lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la voiture était arrêtée. Derek lui ouvrir la portière, l'aidant à s'extirper du siège baquet de la voiture de sport. Il allait le soulever pour le porter.

« - Je peux marcher !

- OK, mais prend appui sur moi, » dit Derek lui entourant la taille de son bras. Stiles se troubla à ce contact. Mais ses jambes tremblaient, ne sachant si cela venait de sa crise de panique ou de l'émoi que Derek provoquait en lui. Il s'accrocha au loup. Ils entrèrent dans le loft de celui-ci, qui le conduisit vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait paniquer ?

- …

- Dis le moi, je pourrais mieux te protéger la prochaine fois.

- Je… c'est une… accumulation de choses…

- Je m'en doute, désolé pour l'autre fois dans le magasin… J'ai été con.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète, répondit Stiles précipitamment.

- Non ce n'était pas rien, je t'ai vu dans le parc. Je m'en suis voulu à mort.

- Je… » Stiles regarda ses pieds.

« - Je t'ai blessé, je m'en veux. Tu sais, je… crois que si je suis si brusque avec toi, c'est que d'une certaine façon je te crains.

- Toi me craindre ? Tu es plus fort que moi, plus rapide, plus… beau… , moi je suis… rien…

- Tu te trompes, répondit le loup, embrassant le front du jeune homme. »

Sous l'insistance de son vis à vis, Stiles lui raconta ce qui l'avait perturbé, lui expliquant ce que représentait halloween pour lui, le souvenir des moqueries, sa solitude. L'impression que cela recommençait, ce sentiment d'être à nouveau seul depuis que Scott avait Allison. Et l'éternel sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa mère. Le besoin que cela s'arrête. Son envie d'en finir… Derek prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains et posa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Il faut que tu quittes ce truc, tu es trempé de chaud. »

Derek commença à tirer sur la fermeture du déguisement de cochon.

« - Non attend… je suis en slip là-dessous… murmura le jeune homme gêné. Une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues.

Le loup leva les yeux au plafond et entreprit d'enlever son propre déguisement. Et se retrouva rapidement en boxer pour seul vêtement.

« - Bon, on sera deux alors. » Dit-il en recommençant à tirer sur les manches du cochon.

Stiles rougit subitement en voyant les hanches de Derek, galbées par un boxer noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bosse à l'avant du vêtement. Dessinant un membre aussi bien développé que les bras puissants de l'alpha qui peinaient à éplucher Stiles de son carcan de mousse rose. Enfin, il avait réussi à extirper le haut du corps du jeune homme. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur. Derek le lui enleva prestement.

« - Mets-toi debout, qu'on enlève le bas. »

Stiles fut gêné de voir Derek s'agenouiller devant lui. Il tirait sur le déguisement des deux côtés, dégageant ses hanches. Derek avait les lèvres à dix centimètres de son boxer. Stiles sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'emballer quand le loup releva les yeux et le regarda. En souriant, il se leva un peu et vint embrasser la peau du jeune homme, à la lisière de l'élastique du boxer. Stiles se sentit défaillir sous se contact. Les lèvres de l'alpha étaient brulantes. Putin, qu'il trouvait ce loup sexy. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils se haïssaient normalement. Pourquoi se haïssait-il au fait ? Pourquoi Stiles cherchait le loup à chaque occasion offerte ? Un coup de langue sur son nombril le fit revenir au présent. Il fallait que cela s'arrête, car il ne pourrait bientôt plus masquer l'érection qui montait doucement mais surement. Derek le repoussa doucement pour qu'il se rasseye sur le lit. Faire sortir les pieds de Stiles ne fut pas une mince affaire. Derek tira d'un coup sec, manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme du lit.

« - Voilà ! Dit le loup d'un air vainqueur, en envoyant la tenue de cochon valser sur celle du loup. Bon à la douche maintenant. Reprit-il avec un grand sourire qui faisait venir deux fossettes sur ses joues.

- Euh j'ai sommeil, gémit Stiles plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il fallait qu'il planque ses hanches sous un drap ou une couverture et vite.

- Tu pues le cochon mouillé et moi le loup mouillé. De plus, pas question que tu me salisses mes draps. »

Sans avertissement, il attrapa Stiles et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« - Euh ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester pendant que je…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te quittais plus de la nuit. Cela sera pareil même si tu veux aller couler un bronze.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, dit Derek s'avançant vers les lèvres de Stiles qui du coup recula vers la douche.

- Tu devrais enlever ton boxer, je ne pourrais pas t 'en prêter, on ne fait pas la même taille.

- Mais… Stiles avait le regard affolé

- Soit tu l'enlève, soit je t'aide à l'enlever ! Dit-il doucement.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon. »

Après tout, il avait l'habitude dans le vestiaire après les entrainements. Il se retourna pudiquement et fit glisser son boxer. Derek le rejoignit et ouvrit l'eau. Se mettant entre le jeune homme et le jet, le protégeant du premier jet d'eau froide, quand l'eau fut à la bonne température, il l'attira au centre de la douche. Stiles sentit son dos se coller à la poitrine du loup. Celui-ci lui embrassa le cou. L'eau tiède faisait du bien, lavant ses angoisses. L'adolescent se laissa aller contre le corps de Derek. Il renonçait à lutter, à préserver sa fierté, son ego. Il se laissait faire, abandonnant son corps aux caresses du loup. Celui-ci faisait naitre mille sensations nouvelles. Après tout, il était encore puceau. Il ne connaissait rien aux choses de l'amour à par ses propres plaisirs solitaires et ce qu'il en avait vu sur le net, se doutant que cela ne reflétait pas la réalité. L'alpha avait attrapé le gel douche et savonnait le corps du jeune homme avec ses mains. Stiles sursauta quand il le sentit s'attaquer à ses parties intimes. Sa respiration s'intensifia, mais ce n'était pas douloureux comme dans ses crises. Il sentit les doigts de son amant, car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre non, à ce stade ? S'insinuer entre ses fesses. Lavant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il grimaça quand l'autre s'attaqua à ses pieds.

« - Arrête, ça chatouille !

- J'arrête ! A toi maintenant, » répliqua l'alpha lui tendant le gel douche.

Gloups, se dit Stiles, jamais il n'oserait. Derek se penchant et l'embrassa.

Derek avait senti ses sens partir en vrille quand Stiles l'avait regardé avec ce regard si perdu, la respiration haletante. Il voulait que l'adolescent ne souffre plus, il voulait gouter encore à ses lèvres. Il était troublé par ce garçon si faible. Sa raison bataillait sur ce qu'il devait faire, ne pas faire. Mais l'envie fut plus forte. Il attrapa la bouche de Stiles, la prenant avec fougue. Derek sentait des frissons remonter le long de son dos. C'était bon d'embrasser ce garçon. Il se sépara à regret, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Stiles ne voulait pas retourner à l'intérieur. Très bien, il le ramènerait donc chez lui au calme. Quand il mit le contact Derek sut qu'il ne le ramènerait pas chez lui, mais l'amènerait dans son propre appartement. Il ne voulait pas le quitter ce soir. Il voulait le garder avec lui. Stiles ne fit pas d'histoire, trop épuisé par sa crise. La séance de dépiautage amusa l'alpha. Lui en loup, Stiles en cochon, Lydia avait le sens de l'humour. Cela avait blessé le plus jeune. Mais là, ils étaient entre eux. Plus de gens moqueurs. Que lui et Stiles donc le regard était troublé. Les joues roses de l'ado émoustillèrent le loup, qui embrassa le ventre du jeune homme ajoutant à son trouble. Celui-ci ne protestait pas. Une fois en slip, il le vit se recroqueviller sur le lit. Il était trempé de sueur, les cheveux plaqués aux tempes. La peau de Stiles était parcourue de frisson. Derek l'emmena d'autorité sous la douche. Derek n'avait pas l'intention de rester, mais le regard de Stiles le rendit fou, fou de désir. Il entreprit donc de le laver. Loin de résister celui-ci s'abandonna à ses caresses. De nouvelles sensations naissaient dans le cœur de Derek. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec cette folle de Kate. Se tournant vers Stiles, il lui tendit le gel douche.

« - Lave-moi, et n'oublie rien» dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il regarda Stiles prendre son courage à deux mains, ainsi que le savon et s'attaquer à ses épaules. Derek le regardait intensément. Au fur et à mesure qu'il frottait, l'alpha réagissait, fermant les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte. L'adolescent se fit donc plus audacieux, tournant autour de lui, caressant son dos musclé, ses hanches. Il se cambra sous les mains qui massaient ses fesses. Stiles était émerveillé des réactions qu'il provoquait. Ca le rendait audacieux, n'y tenant plus, l'adolescent intensifia ses caresses, se baissant pour suivre la ligne des cuisses, les mollets. Derek avait du mal à ne pas gémir, il sentait sa virilité se dresser. Il baissa le regard vers son compagnon, et vit que celui-ci le regardait. Les yeux mi-clos, Derek respirait par saccade sous les vagues de plaisir que les mains de Stiles provoquaient en lui. Sans plus hésiter, Stiles reprit du savon entre ses mains et s'attaqua aux parties intimes de l'alpha qui se cambra sous le délice de ce supplice. Derek murmurait le prénom de Stiles d'une voix troublée. En réponse, les doigts de celui-ci se firent plus pressants, plus inquisiteurs. A un moment Derek dut l'interrompre, il était au bord de la jouissance. Il releva Stiles, l'embrassa, ses mains allant et venant sur le corps de son amant. Celui-ci répondait à chaque caresse, chaque baiser au bord de l'extase. Se frottant mutuellement. Ils jouirent ensemble, juste avant que l'eau ne devienne froide. Le loup coupa le jet et s'attaqua à sécher Stiles n'oubliant aucun recoin. Puis en souriant, il lui tendit une autre serviette, pour que celui-ci en fasse autant. Il n'y avait plus de gêne entre les deux hommes. Juste l'envie de découvrir le corps de l'autre, ses réactions. Quand ils furent séchés tous les deux. Derek attrapa son amour par les hanches, Stiles replia ses jambes sur les fesses de l'alpha, l'entourant de ses bras. Il se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Le loup le posa doucement sur la couette, puis partit fouiller dans une étagère. Il revint vers Stiles, cachant quelque chose dans son dos. S'agenouillant devant l'adolescent, il lui sourit.

« - Joyeuse fête d'halloween, toi ! A partir de ce soir, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je te le promet.» Murmura-t-il ramenant sa main avec un gros paquet de bonbons.

L'émotion était trop forte, la signification de ces mots, le symbole des bonbons bouleversèrent Stiles, pour qui halloween n'avait jamais rimé avec joyeux mais plutôt avec solitude, tristesse. Ses larmes coulèrent, des larmes de joies, de soulagement, d'amour.

« - Hey, mais il ne fait que pleurer mon adorable petit cochon. Dit Derek, donc la langue s'empressait de boire les larmes de son amoureux.

- Derek… je…

- A quel moment m'as-tu ensorcelé ?» Murmura Derek d'une voix rauque.

Les épaules de Stiles étaient secouées par les sanglots.

« - Je t'aime, » murmura Derek lui celant les lèvres avec les siennes.

Stiles le serra fort, se laissant emporter par la passion du loup. Bien plus tard, épuisé par les émotions, les sensations, Stiles dormait le dos bien calé contre le torse de l'alpha, leurs jambes emmêlées. Il tenait la main de Derek contre sa poitrine, heureux, enfin apaisé. Le loup, les lèvres posées sur la nuque de son amant, ne dormait pas. Il ne s'expliquait pas la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Leurs chamailleries passées n'avaient-elles donc été qu'un moyen de se voiler la face, de fuir l'évidence ? Maintenant ses sentiments étaient clairs vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Derek ne se sentait pas gay, il n'avait jamais regardé d'autres hommes. Pourtant il repensa à la sensation qu'il avait eue en voyant Isaac déguisé en Cendrillon. Il savait maintenant que ce n'est pas à Isaac que son corps avait réagi à ce moment-là... Il ne laisserait plus jamais Stiles seul. Il voulait pouvoir le voir, le toucher à tout moment. Il voulait le regarder sourire, lui sourire à lui. Le garder pour lui jalousement. Cette fois il était sûr de lui… Non il n'était pas gay, mais il aimait Stiles. Comprenne qui veut. Il avait trouvé sa louve.

Sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, une tête de loup regardait une tête de cochon. Le cochon n'avait plus peur du loup. Il ne le fuirait plus. Ils étaient réconciliés et désormais vivraient ensemble.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela permet toujours de s'améliorer d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs. Je vous répondrai avec joie :)_


End file.
